


选择性任务

by Shadowfish



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25506334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfish/pseuds/Shadowfish
Summary: 相信我，我是想写梅普的。至于出现了没有感情线的all普了，那就是我真情流露。人生之路上的障碍必然是有的嘛。
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin, Vladimir Putin/Original Male Character(s), Xi jinping/Vladimir Putin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 35
Collections: 梅普合集





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不知道会有多长。  
> 坑品不好。  
> 时间线可能错乱。  
> 文笔烂。

弗拉基米尔捂着左颊，此时，震惊显然淹没了慢半拍的愤怒。

“你！弗拉基米尔•弗拉基米诺维奇！无论你有多有力、有多强硬，你都他妈永远不该忘了你是什么！”身着宝蓝色正装的男人失态地咆哮着，动作幅度夸张至极，五官不知因为厌恶还是什么其他原因变扭地皱缩在一起。

弗拉基米尔的眸子空空地对着那张脸，没带上什么情感。好像还在缓劲儿。他尝试用烫到几乎沸腾的脑浆去细想刚刚发生了什么。但德米特里因为盛怒而红透的脸让他本来就功能几乎全部丧失的大脑一片空白。他想开口说点什么，却哽住了。湿润温热的液体划过颊侧的感觉令他自己第二次震惊。

德米特里也愣住了。他知道Omega作为一种弱势的分化，其泪腺是极为脆弱而不受控制的，尤其是在发情期。但他没料到的是——脆弱如斯——即使是他也不在例外。他飞快地开始对自己的行为感到愧疚，因为一时冲动竟然对一个Omega，而且还是弗拉基米尔动手动脚。目睹一个Omega侧过脸去强压泪水，却还是啜泣出声令Alpha的本能刺痛着德米特里的皮肤。

“……对不起。”德米特里低低地嗫嚅了一声，“但是瓦洛佳，你要对自己负责，不能总这样下去。”德米特里庆幸弗拉基米尔有惊人的控制力。临时抑制剂的药效该退得差不多了，但他却死死地锁住了他的信息素，没让他们泄露丝毫。否则德米特里决然不敢站在这个房间里。

“毕竟你是一个Omega，瓦洛佳。”

弗拉基米尔猛地抽了一口气，把脸埋在掌心里。

欲盖弥彰。

“你知道，Omega处在未结合的状态时间越长，发情期就会越难熬。你这个年纪，再过量施用抑制剂和安慰剂，不去寻找伴侣，是会……”德米特里顿了顿，深深地叹息了一口，仿佛要把肺里所有气体全都吐出来，“你的内分泌已经紊乱了。以后在工作的时候很可能会遭遇和今天一样的状况……你想被哪个非洲国家的外长强行标记吗？瓦洛佳，我会安排下面的人找一个能力比较优秀的Alpha，改造他的身体，专门供你使用……”

“去你妈的！”

已经拿出和学龄前儿童交流的耐心的德米特里一愣。弗拉基米尔如果能这样说出这句话来，那就必定是被戳到了痛处。紧接着，德米特里迎上了一对着火的双眸。

“你想怎样？你想弄一个浑身肌肉的植物人来勾引我？趁人之危，在我没有自制力的时候看我用一具支棱着一根大棒的僵尸自慰？好啊，在外面人模人样风风光光的总统先生的Alpha是一个大脑前叶全切没了的活死人？当一个Omega需要安全感的时候要哭着求保镖抬一具尸体来？”弗拉基米尔的哭腔在最后把原本应该气势满满的一段发泄搅黄了，令词与词之间黏糊成了一团。

“我不是这个意思。”德米特里烦躁地扭绞着双手。Alpha的本能让他在和一个未标记的Omega共处一室时很容易陷入糟糕的情绪，更别提是一个本不该哭哭啼啼的Omega上司；或者说世界领袖。“弗拉基米尔，你的情况太特殊了。毕竟你不是一般的Omega……谁做了你的Alpha，谁就成为了这个世界上拥有最广袤土地的国家的真正主人。但谁这么值得信任呢？你怎么知道他不会用标记胁迫你甚至虐待你？我只是……不想你痛苦。”顺着自己的话，德米特里的脑袋里很快构筑出一个可怕的场景：一个身形魁梧、面孔模糊的Alpha不耐烦地用鞋尖踹向在地上因为热潮痛苦地蜷曲成一团的Omega的小腹。得不到安抚的热潮就像取不下的刑具让Omega全无自卫能力。这些想法令德米特里的血管贲张，全身的每个毛孔都张开得毫无保留，Alpha一直压抑的压迫性气息如潮水在不经意间涌来。

弗拉基米尔冰蓝灰色的眸子在瞬间张大，紧接着他重心不稳地向后踉跄了半米远，用喉咙深处发出的声音拼尽全力挤出一声嘶吼。

“滚！”

德米特里吓得猛然屏住气息，狼狈地掉转头，匆忙冲向办公室厚重坚实的实木大门。

房门关上的一瞬间，来势疯狂的第二波热潮席卷了Omega的全身。几乎是立刻，全身瘫软的弗拉基米尔就软倒在了长绒地毯上。分泌液几乎把大腿全都打湿了。但身体还是像打开了的水龙头拼命向外流着水。弗拉基米尔甚至支撑不起自己的身体。他的肉体因为方才清晰地侦查到身边有强大Alpha的存在而兴奋不已，正在满心期待地渴望吸引Alpha的注意。

弗拉基米尔的理智在此时以把一杯水倒在干燥沙地上的速度消失。

他想要一个Alpha，具体来说，他想要的就是德米特里。

在发情期绝望的热潮里，他不止一次在孤身一人时与他的幻象交欢。羞于启齿的是，第一次，恐怕还要追溯到很久以前。在他还叫自己学长的时候。谁想象得了，英雄之城的副市长痉挛着在旅店的床上、在冰凉的空气中看到一个年轻的大学博士生？他也不知道，自己为什么会幻想到这么一个并不熟的家伙扶着Alpha的大家伙一鼓作气地顶进未经人事的二层生殖腔，把自己捅得浪叫得像个雏妓。命运可怖如斯，最终竟把他们推到了一起。但这缘分反令弗拉基米尔更加痛苦。

最难过的事莫过于唾手可得却又没有伸手的勇气。

他知道德米特里看不上他。他的年龄，他的固执和骄傲让他注定成不了一个典型的Omega。德米特里能安排人帮他解决点问题，已经让他感激不尽了。至于理想，就让它安分地活在幻境里吧。即使他们已经是三十年老友，弗拉基米尔也自律地从未在特殊时期祈求他的临时标记——他怕自己会上瘾。

瞒不住更多人了。这样下去，自己的属性很快就会在某次不稳定中暴露于众。到那时候他总不可能像前两次灭口那几个知道太多的家伙。毕竟用赔上两辆豪车来伪造事故现场的伎俩对付不了一个礼堂的两千个人。但实话实说他觉得那几个被当场击毙脑浆糊了一地砖的小人死得一点不冤。

尽管Alpha在人群中不占多数，但在政治舞台上，Alpha是占绝对优势的。

上午和南非使节三人会后正走到门厅后的走廊里，一阵无力感猛然袭来，眩晕像潮汐把他淹没，令他在飘然中上浮，接着是不能自控的双腿一软，两膝跪地。对方见状，惊讶之余便伸手来扶，可不待弗拉基米尔一句抱歉说出口，他便看见对方的目光变了。变得浑浊、炽热，其中有欲望的光芒在跳动。相较于尊重本能，浑身酸软的弗拉基米尔绝望地抬起眼，外交阅历应该足以让这三位异国朋友保持着理智去对待一个在意料之外发情的Omega。

不幸的是，在短暂的震惊后，三人的脸上出现了同一个表情：狂喜。弗拉基米尔被从地上拉起来，但同时一只手就从他的腰际向下滑去。他知道对方在做一场巨大的赌注：只要他们能在被警卫发现前标记自己——他们将一步登天。

他们贪婪地深深吸着弗拉基米尔身上冲破抑制剂喷涌而出的信息素的气息。弗拉基米尔的信息素在Omega中可以说是独树一帜，完全不是发腻的甜。如果真有恰当的比喻，那大概是北极圈内的风再混杂上些许药草的芳香味道吧。彻人肺腑的清凉，蕴藉的清甜，再加上一点点因为欲望而产生的苦涩，这足以使每个Alpha发疯。而弗拉基米尔呢，则在混乱纠缠，争得不可开交的信息素里浑身发抖，极致的渴望让他在情迷意乱中扩散自己的信息素，尽管对方烟草、酒精、沙漠气息的炙热信息素已经快让他窒息。

伊万诺夫冲过来的时候，弗拉基米尔已经被三个人七手八脚地扒得只剩一件白衬衣，双手被自己的领带反绑。两个人正把他按在墙上，面朝繁复的墙纸花纹，臀部正对着一个最强大的Alpha而抬起，而那个Alpha一手扶着充血的Alpha的性器，一手则把指尖戳进了Omega的生殖腔翻搅。

感谢同僚多年，同为前KGB的谢尔盖•鲍里索维奇•伊万诺夫同志，远在百米外也察觉到了这股对于绝大多数人都陌生的信息素。他是少数知情人之一，但是，他是个Alpha，他并不敢长时间与曾是KGB王牌燕子的Omega待在一起。此时他不得不压抑着本性传过浓得过分的信息素狠狠给那个已经高兴得失去觉察能力的Alpha一脚。弗拉基米尔从两人手中滑脱，抽搐着蜷缩成一团。四个Alpha的包围让他几乎昏过去，为交合而流出的液体已经流到了小腿，打湿了大片地毯。后面的事他已经不清楚了。他还记得的只剩伊万诺夫拉着拖着被揍的鼻血满脸的三个Alpha仓皇逃窜，不敢在他身边多留一秒。

他有没有求伊万诺夫标记自己呢？记不清了。无论如何，KGB的训练是极有效的，比如说把Omega的优势开发到了极致，就像弗拉基米尔；又比如说把Alpha的自制力开发到了极致，就像谢尔盖。

谢尔盖的信息素像极了他年幼时家附近松林的气息。这是为什么他很能带给自己安全感，这也是为什么他们没有结合：他们更像亲人而非伴侣。

提到信息素，给他留下极深印象的还有一个人。他是一个拥有醇厚蜂蜜味信息素的Alpha。

当弗拉基米尔逃离双边会议会场时，被一个声音叫住是能发生的最恐怖的事情之一。

“总统先生？”

弗拉基米尔没有扭头，短暂地沉默了一下。狭长的走廊里只有两个人。他确信在这种环境下信息素很快就会浓郁到超出理智能控制的范围。

“主席先生……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***关于南非：  
> 没有任何恶意。当时写下这篇草稿的时候俄非刚好有个峰会，普被一群南非使节围着，所以就提了南非。
> 
> ***关于信息素：  
> 话说，北极圈内的风的话……即使在冬季，北冰洋沿岸的平均风速也仅达到10米／秒，所以大概“北极圈内的风”这个信息素形容……是不太疼的？|？-？|（信息素扎脸哈哈哈）其实原形容是“极北之地的风再混上忍冬花和蔷薇花的香气”，后来觉得实在是玛丽苏得不行，就瞎改了一个？


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 流水账，不用看了。

“别跟我说那是香水的味道，弗拉基米尔•弗拉基米诺维奇。”

弗拉基米尔颤抖着向前蹭了两步，发现想要逃离全是徒劳。空气在这一刹那仿佛替换为浓稠的蜂蜜，他被淹没在无尽的甜美中，手脚几乎动弹不得。本能像一只手，扳着他的肩，把他向Alpha的方向拖拽。他长叹一声，却立刻为这次叹息悔青了肠子：他不得不吸入一口满是蜜香的空气。而这又几乎令他沦陷。

当气息的来源逼近时，他已经决定好，如果发生了不该发生的事，他就把备忘录给德米特里，在心智迷失之前了结自己。开什么玩笑。他在心里叹息，邦交也不该是这种交法。

“你带抑制剂了吗，先生？”Alpha操着弗拉基米尔的母语，沉稳的声音在他听来却有些模糊，以至于他并没有在第一时间领会对方的意思。他只是象征性地哼了一下以示不屑。而后一只手真的扳过了他的肩，不是某种虚幻的体感——而是一只属于强大Alpha的手，这样做的直接结果便是Omega瞬间崩溃，一头栽倒在Alpha的胸口。

被称为主席的男人把针尖扎进弗拉基米尔后颈炽热的腺体的时候，出乎意料地，遭到了明明呻吟得像个垂死之人的总统先生的殊死反抗。他不得不捂住Omega的嘴，把他反手压在走廊的墙上。这样诡异的姿势保持了近十分钟，直到Omega轻轻哼了一声示意，Alpha才敢放开手。

弗拉基米尔虚脱地扭过身子，背靠墙，发现真正煎熬的并非自己，反倒是这位主席先生。几分钟间他的衣物竟尽数汗湿，双眼充血仍未消退，却始终没放下手中的半管抑制剂。“对不起。”弗拉基米尔无意识地嗫嚅着，“谢谢……”他甚至还没有接受刚才发生了什么：一个健康的Alpha，果断地给发情的Omega一针无偿抑制剂？

“我以为，我以为是那个……”“保护好你自己，总统先生。”

Alpha的声音略带责备。他皱着鼻子，显然也是被浓郁的Omega气息折磨得不轻。“至于其他，别放在心上。”Alpha轻描淡写，一挥手，挽住Omega的胳膊，“也无怪你工作起来心思那么缜密，是Alpha企及不了的。提前散会吧，先生，咱们都得换身衣服了。”

那天晚上，弗拉基米尔和他过了一夜。临时标记，源于他对对方的绝对信任。他知道此夜之后两国关系将无懈可击。那夜他听说了：主席曾有无数次标记他的机会，但他没有。那夜主席也听说了：弗拉基米尔曾在KGB的一次任务中因为一针催情剂几乎丢了性命。临别，主席轻吻了一下弗拉基米尔的额头，告诉他他对Omega参政的看法：“不用管别人怎么看。要知道，我的总理也是个Omega，但他的处事效率，难有人能过之。”

即便只是临时标记，和他的分别也让弗拉基米尔难以承受。在撕心裂肺中彷徨了好几天，弗拉基米尔才说服自己：没有Alpha有永久标记他的资格。

而现在，他在流水，在独自熬过一个前所未有地痛苦的发情期。生殖腔收缩、蠕动、抽搐，疯狂地寻找可以填满自己的东西。弗拉基米尔哆嗦着解开自己的腰带，用老方法缓解几乎已经让自己丧失理智的痛苦。他把手指顶进那个叫嚣着空虚的洞穴。那湿透的甬道立刻兴奋地含住插入的所有东西，吮吸得发出啧啧水声。弗拉基米尔陶醉地发出低吟。尽管满足感是暂时的，但他的想象是持久的。现在把他放在地毯上的本应是一个Alpha，比如德米特里：办公室的空气里还有他的气息。德米特里应该把手指伸进Omega的私密之处，富有技巧地搅动、抠挖，接着分开他的双腿架在自己肩上，把Alpha的生殖器一点一点地，从顶端拧螺丝一般地研磨进Omega的最深处，形成一个不可破解的结。

幻想在让他幸福的同时也让他感受到剧烈的痛苦。本应该是这样……他苦涩地再加进一根手指。

在幻梦中，德米特里从未离开，他就在自己身边，用信息素抚慰自己失控的腺体。德米特里的信息素在Alpha中的出现概率几乎等价于弗拉基米尔的信息素在Omega中的稀有程度，既不逼人又不刺激，相反，是一种柔和而清新的雨后的新鲜浆果气息，还夹杂着些许青草和土地的，属于春天的复苏味道。

弗拉基米尔相信如果他的信息素和自己的交融在一起，多半会让北极圈里的风发现自己原来是从温带刮来的。只可惜，弗拉基米尔无福消受了。且不谈对象是不是德米特里，他最恨向别人卑躬屈膝，身边有些人的奴颜媚骨就足以令他恶心得吃不下饭了（可笑的是这些小丑们多半是本该不可一世的Alpha），而结合，将会令他被迫成为这样的奴隶。要是自己也堕落到这个地步，还不如趁早一枪让自己脑袋开花的好。

弗拉基米尔早就考虑过摘除腺体。可是在手术的黄金年龄，他的苏联母亲告诉他：“我们需要你留着它。”于是弗拉基米尔把最好的年纪献给了他的情报官生涯，也把自己的该死的人生幸福给留在了那个褪色的红色年代里。他现在跋前疐后进退两难：再不结合而拖下去会让他死，改变Omega属性的摘除手术会让他死得更快。这两条通向死亡的康庄大道之间夹着一个让他宁肯死掉的羊肠小径。

结合。

如果可以，请让德米特里取走我吧，我的主。

那样的话，我尚可以苟活。

所谓散兵坑里没有无神论者，大概就是这个意思吧。至今没有声明过退出苏共党籍的唯物主义者用搅成一团的脑子胡思乱想着。他已经控制不了被欲望淹没的身体了。他不知道他现在是以什么模样自居于办公室的地毯上，也不知道自己在发出什么声音。

可悲弗拉基米尔为了他的间谍梦早早地放弃了生物学习，否则他一定会意识到什么的。就比方说，人口渴到了极致，对水的极端渴望会让嘶哑的呼唤脱口而出——所以不难理解一些求生者神志不清的时候还在反复念着“水”。同理，当弗拉基米尔对一个人的渴望到达极致的时候，他的声带就会本能地表达身体最原始的需要。弗拉基米尔身在一片狼藉中，在地毯上像换毛的猫一样蹭来蹭去，撕烂身上的正装，用手指玩弄自己，同时尖叫着德米特里——他的好学弟，他的好同事，他的好下属和得力助手的昵称。

没有经历过失控Omega情潮巅峰的人这辈子都想象不了弗拉基米尔能发出什么样的声音，就像三维人永远看不见四维人。身淋燃油被捆绑在火刑柱上的异教徒都不会在脚下的火堆点火时发出这样的声音。

就好像真的有个上帝在云间目睹着这一切一样，弗拉基米尔真的感到了德米特里的气息浅浅地拂过了他的腺体，如同有人轻轻地但坚决地捉住了一个杀人犯挥刀的手腕。他放松身体，让酸痛不堪的肌肉不再绷得紧如橡筋，希望那一股幻想里的气息可以在他的腺体上停下来——就像一只蝴蝶，浇灭贯穿他身体处处的邪火。

天遂人愿。

“拿走我吧，季玛。”弗拉基米尔在突然涌现的舒适感中颤抖地低喃，温暖像亚热带夏日的海水把他包围，将他托起。本能赋予的身体反应让他慵懒地大敞双腿，毫不在意滑脱而出的手指带出了多少身体分泌的交合液。生殖腔仿佛因为什么使命的即将达成而格外激动，拧搅在一起，把所有积攒的润滑液体都挤出了那条翕张不定的甬道，只盼着Alpha的大驾光临。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你隐秘的耳语和呼吸，被我系上这一颗心，沉入瓶底，目的是，造一罐，不为后人理解的蜜。

所以在触感变得真实起来之前，神志不清的弗拉基米尔并没有发现事情有任何蹊跷。直到他尝试着在幻觉中作乱的手真的被猛地按在头顶，卡在扣在软和的地毯上的铁箍之间的时候。

就仿佛是你打碎了镜子，却发现镜子里的虚像与镜面好整以暇地剥落、分离，从容站在你的面前，甚至对你扯出一个微笑。这就是德米特里此刻出现的方式。于他在弗拉基米尔的嘶吼声中拧开门把手前，德米特里竭尽全力抑制着自己将要如同火山爆发般铺天盖地填塞房间的信息素，选择了彻底锁死房间的信息素封闭系统——这意味着在办公室里的信息素降到正常水平之前，这里将会成为世界上最封闭的场所，一个信息分子都绝无逃逸的可能。但是，本该在系统完全生效之前尽速离开的Alpha的手顿在了门把手上方几厘米的地方。

德米特里选择了留在房间里。

德米特里贴着门框，同样浑身颤抖。虽说欲望不及地上抽搐的Omega，但他也承受着几乎让他疯狂的痛苦。他甚至还没有标记过一个Omega！

他有权有势，本可以动用整个国家的资源，来享用Omega带给Alpha的征服弱者的快乐。事实上请他去享受这种特殊服务的人，单算一个月内，怕是两只手都数不过来。可是他全都婉拒了。倒不是因为他的Beta妻子会发难，只是他的心里始终有什么像碎石一样膈应着他，每当他动些许此般念头，他心里的一块就会隐隐地、不安地胀痛着。

在他听到弗拉基米尔凄厉地喊叫着他时，他几乎以为弗拉基米尔察觉了他偷偷留在了房间里，在为了他收不拢的信息素而诅咒着他。因此他狼狈地缩在门口，把自己的气息凝聚成一团，藏在自己的身体核心之中，却还是不能阻止信息素逸散而出。Alpha的信息素不受控制地受到Omega信息素的牵引，就像磁铁的阴阳两极，无论如何规避，总会趁着主人的不注意间互相吸附联结。

可正是这联结告诉德米特里，事情并不如他所想。弗拉基米尔的信息素并没有因为接触到德米特里的信息素而变得苦涩、愤怒、崩溃，而是充斥着狂喜和希冀，仿佛拽起了德米特里的手把他向着自己的方向拉。德米特里的脚尖不由自主地转向了那个方向，接着是身体，是目光，似乎有什么力量牵拉着他一步步贴近散发着成熟诱人气息的Omega。

德米特里留下来并不是鬼使神差，而是他心底有什么在作祟，在破开自己给自己设置的藩篱。他必须救弗拉基米尔。弗拉基米尔，毫无疑问，如果再这样煎熬下去，很快就会在极度的痛苦中以一个极为狰狞的姿态暴毙——但这仅仅是一个原因，还有一个原因埋得更深。

潜意识就像一株老树，把抉择的根扎在三十年前。

德米特里身上的衣物已经被汗水淹没，活像他刚刚从涅瓦河里爬出来。就这样他依旧死死的守着自己的信息素，在他跪在弗拉基米尔身侧之前，他甚至还能让自己的面部扭曲得不那么难看。德米特里注意到弗拉基米尔的眸子大大地睁着，里面空空洞洞。瞳孔散大，瞳仁的冰蓝灰底色上散布着丑陋的针尖状光斑，就像他的灵魂被机枪扫射得四处皆是漏光的孔洞。

德米特里的脑子里有一瞬间浮现了“死不瞑目”这个词，自个儿仿佛是个殡仪师，该以手拂过某具遗体的面孔，帮人合上双眼安然入殡。这个念头令他躁动的身体仿佛被一盆冰彻肌骨的冰水浇过，连信息素几乎也变得凝重了起来，空气顿时粘稠了几分、又冷静了几分。德米特里狠狠地掐了一把自己的后颈，企图让疼痛唤醒自己的理智。

他在乘人之危。

可是弗拉基米尔的信息素没有在抗拒他……德米特里陷入了进退两难的境地，向前走一步是违背弗拉基米尔的严词命令，向后退一步就是忤逆弗拉基米尔对他牵扯不断的信息素。可怜的德米特里•阿纳托利耶维奇，如果他知道此时以一个局外Beta的视角来看，此时的办公室中间是两个战栗得像什么病发作的病人的话，估计他也很难再这样僵持下去如此之久。他需要什么，一个果决的拒绝，或者……

“季玛……”

听到自己的名字，德米特里的心脏狠狠地揪紧了一下，就像滚烫的烛油滴在了上面。与此同时，德米特里绝望地发现Alpha本性让自己关切于上司的目光成了视奸。他很难不去关注弗拉基米尔是如何用手以笨拙的技巧抚慰自己的。尤其是当他清楚地目睹那些透明的粘液在弗拉基米尔手指的牵扯之下喷涌出身体，一股一股地浇在两腿之间，然后浸透地毯的时候。

“……标记我。”

这句话如同电流飞速窜过他的身体的每一个细胞。德米特里浑身的汗毛几乎立刻就树立了起来，就为了一句已经丢失在无意识的絮语里的呢喃。一瞬间，德米特里仿佛是通了电的高功率电器，从尾椎到天灵盖都在说“你是个Alpha”。德米特里硬得发疼的性器在紧绷的西装裤下渗着前液，打湿了贴身的衣物。不容置疑，估计不出几分种德米特里就要把第一波先交代在自己的裤裆里了。

他怎么不想呢？他明明想标记弗拉基米尔已经快想疯了。

当那些工作上交涉的家伙带着微妙的笑容递上某些“特殊服务”的请柬时，德米特里就会紧紧皱眉，推说自己妻管甚严，不方便从此般之事以求娱乐。看着对方悻悻然或是玩昧的神情，德米特里的脑海里却不是混乱的，相反，那里总是出现出一个相当固定的人和一件相当固定的事。

那是1994年。

“过来，季玛。”例行公事，为圣彼得堡地下黑市破获案件微服私访的副市长突然靠在了距离媒体和人群相当远的一个墙角，低垂着头，朝着莫名其妙因为顺路被拉过来帮忙的前竞选委员会法律顾问招了招手。

而德米特里，那个尚且简单的年轻学者，还在为自己眼睛所见证的东西吓得一愣一愣的。自幼和Beta斯维塔青梅竹马的Alpha根本未曾涉足过牵扯AO关系的任何领域。他有限的三性知识都是从教科书里学到的，他从未见过那些让激进分子四处呼吁“AO平权”的所谓“非人对待”到底是什么模样。

更何况不见则已一见惊人，Omega的黑市交易几乎令德米特里当场把胆汁都吐了出来。那些一丝不挂、伤痕遍体的Omega被锁在用于装禽类的铁箱里，身体被迫弯折成不可思议的角度。即便如此，处于支配地位的人仍然不满意，还要用沉重尖锐的锁链镣铐限制他们已经几乎残废的四肢。重点问题在于，德米特里来到这个空气极为污浊的地方的时候，闻到的并不是大多数人闻到的那股恶臭味道——鉴于他是个Alpha，他所捕捉到的是数十个Omega混杂在一起纠缠不清的信息素气息。本能让他立刻颤抖着释放出自己干净清爽的信息素来抵御数十个人的无形拉扯。那些信息素多是甜得发腻的气味，猛地涨满了房间，赤裸裸地流露着勾引的味道。德米特里感觉十几双眼睛顿时瞄准了他，有的流露出怨恨，有的流露出愤怒，也有的充斥着讨好和撩拨意味。正是这时，他听到了弗拉基米尔放低声音的呼唤。

那时他怎么也料不到这么惊天地泣鬼神的事情真的能发生。但是事实给了他当头一棒。弗拉基米尔用劲捏住德米特里的腕关节，就好像他要把八块腕骨捏成一块一样。接着将他一把拉近，用一种奇怪的神情凝视了德米特里几秒，最后在他们的鼻尖就要顶在一起的时候，弗拉基米尔用耳语对他说：“它要失效了……周围有不止一个Alpha，请你帮我脱身。”德米特里愣住了，直到弗拉基米尔把手轻轻放在他的脸颊上，一股清苦凉爽的气息从弗拉基米尔的指尖钻进他的大脑，让他浑身僵直。德米特里突然理解了那奇怪的神情到底是何意义：那神情分明是央求。

“我是个Omega。”弗拉基米尔对着德米特里有点呆滞的脸，再次无奈地确认。

德米特里在某些方面的知识虽然匮乏，但是他还是知道几件最起码的事情的。比如一个Omega会被其他Omega发情期的信息素刺激至突然发情；再比如，如果把一个衣冠楚楚、身份体面的Omega随便丢在那样的地方，有极大的几率他会在两天内从副市长成为性工具。

德米特里在自己硬的发疼的情况下，把化成一滩水的弗拉基米尔送回了他的家，却连在狼狈逃走之前回头看一眼不知为何伫立在门廊前的Omega都不敢。他没有思考过为什么弗拉基米尔会在门廊下目送他，脸上还带着一丝丝不易察觉的怅然若失，他考虑的问题在于怎么赶紧把自己的生理问题解决掉。他从不知道Omega引起的生理反应会痛苦如斯。不过尚有一事奇谲，为什么面对那些气味香甜神态撩人的笼子里贩售的Omega他毫无反应，面对这个不知怎么突然就成了Omega的前特工先生、他的工作伙伴，他却可以满脑子非分之想。为此他甚至做了很久的噩梦——如果那些梦应该被定性为噩梦的话。毕竟你说说，一个Omega能在一个Alpha的梦里出现，还能干点什么事？不就和弗拉基米尔跟安吉拉开的那个恶俗玩笑有异曲同工之妙嘛。

可是谁又敢把这样讲出来仿佛就是无理取闹的话说出口呢？“我想标记你”？德米特里又怎么不懂得弗拉基米尔的骄傲。再者，他不是头一个上阵请缨的Alpha。当他看见本应该和弗拉基米尔相知更早的谢尔盖•鲍里索维奇•伊万诺夫同志从弗拉基米尔的办公室里灰头土脸连滚带爬地出来的时候，他非常理智地死了这条心。毕竟他还记得弗拉基米尔虽说是个Omega，但还有个柔道九段的身份。

德米特里如今早就不再是什么青涩少年，不是那个腼腆地笑着扶一扶自己金丝眼镜的竞选后勤员工了。他有自己的事业、自己的野心，但有件事始终没变。

“瓦洛佳，我在。”

德米特里声音颤抖地拉住了弗拉基米尔忙着自我慰藉的手，可以说是用相当蛮横的动作把他的三根手指从身体里拽出来，令他毫不收敛地发出了一声让德米特里浑身发紧的放浪叫声。这让德米特里过热的大脑意识到一件显而易见的事：眼前的这个人，他已经不是弗拉基米尔•弗拉基米诺维奇了。他只是一个发情的Omega，别无其他。

德米特里低低的嘶吼着，用很不雅观的动作试图直接扯开自己的裤链，当然，参考一个Alpha这时候能喷薄出的激情和欲望，没有花到三秒，Alpha的性器就已经在办公室粘稠的信息素里占得了一席之地，并且成为了这一切的中心。只可惜，德米特里并没有来得及起身制服这个Omega，因为他犯了一个严重的预判失误：这应该是一个柔道九段的、发情期影响极为严重的Omega。因为弗拉基米尔狠狠地翻过身体，把德米特里压倒在了地毯上。幸而有长绒地毯，否则Alpha的脑壳肯定要发出不小的磕碰声响。

然后弗拉基米尔做出了让生怕被打脸的德米特里万万没想到的举动。本来那一瞬间，德米特里甚至觉得弗拉基米尔是想用这个来考验他，而显然他没有通过这个考验——不会要葬送自己政治前程了吧？结果接下来弗拉基米尔的所作所为超出了德米特里的认知圈，不管是精神上的还是肉体上的。

弗拉基米尔跨在下属的身上，准确无误地坐在了德米特里的性器上。黏滑的液体瞬间包裹了德米特里胀痛到快要爆开的性器，内壁则因为期待已久的东西一下深入而缩紧，把它吸吮得更加深入。这也顶出了甬道内积攒已久的润滑液，把德米特里的西装裤全毁了。弗拉基米尔仰着脖子，身体向后勾出一道相当诱人的弧线，喉结上下滚动着，浑身最脆弱的地方都毕恭毕敬地显示在德米特里眼中。只可惜德米特里这样就没法看到弗拉基米尔眸子里盛满雾气的样子了。

这还不是全部。弗拉基米尔一边用炽热的甬道绞紧德米特里的性器，一边遵循着本能控制着自己的身体，把握着抽插的深度和幅度，用德米特里满足着自己。德米特里被动地置身于极乐的天堂，却又觉得心有不甘。他执拗的上司正在自己身上运动着身体，呻吟得一下比一下高亢，嗓子叫到破音沙哑。德米特里想要发泄却有什么本能在限制着他，让他忍耐下去。他知道时机快要到来了。

德米特里终于在弗拉基米尔因为身体脱力逐渐慢下来的时候找到了他苦苦找寻的机会，为此他的眼眶里几乎挤出了泪水。猛力的一次挺腰，超出了弗拉基米尔一直精准控制的深度，撞在了一个绝然不同的点上。瞬间，一股热液泼在了德米特里的顶端，随着德米特里毫不留情的再度顶撞，这些储藏在生殖腔里的液体从嵌合不紧密的甬道口喷溅而出，令本来就淫靡到不堪入耳的水声变得夸张至极。弗拉基米尔时至此刻终于无力支撑身体，在生殖腔口被侵犯之后软软地伏在Alpha的身上，却被Alpha借势架起双腿，再次撞进刚刚探索过的最深处。

Omega猛地挣扎了一下，却是于事无补，生殖结在形成，这是无法逆转的过程。而且，这也是他一直期待的过程。本能让弗拉基米尔向Alpha的方向就了就，便于尽快成结。这意味着这个交配的过程并不仅仅是对性欲的满足：这意味着彻底的结合。Omega将被打上Alpha的烙印。每个细胞，每串基因都会为了Alpha做出改变。这将是一场翻天覆地的剧变，弗拉基米尔浑身泛着不自然的粉红，喘息和Alpha一样粗重，还不断加剧。生理泪水从他的眼角溢出，泛滥了满脸。

突如其来的不安全感让朦胧中的Omega产生了幻影一般的恐惧。在眼前的薄雾里，他看到了无数张熟悉的脸。共同点在于，那些人都是Alpha。弗拉基米尔多年特工训练的生涯令他的肌肉记忆立即复苏了，这样的事情他经历过太多遍——一个Omega，在把Alpha骗上床之后还要全身而退，难度简直堪比天方夜谭，但如果你在KGB做燕子，你就会知道这些事曾是弗拉基米尔天天都在做的。KGB对Omega在发情期保持头脑清醒的要求有多高，以及如何训练这些Omega，在现代社会根本无法想象。于是他的潜意识被危机感俘获——逃！

不幸的是，动弹不得。

已经形成的结卡在生殖腔口，让弗拉基米尔失去了脱身的机会。如果他想逃离，唯一的结局就是把自己的内脏撕裂而后死于内出血。德米特里本能地察觉到了弗拉基米尔不对劲的动向，立刻死死掐住了弗拉基米尔的腰，把他向自己性器的方向按得更深。德米特里现在也是一副要哭的表情，他想射精却受着成结过程的限制。这样的僵持让两方都失去自持地发出着不太好听的动静。直到那一刻终于来到。德米特里握着弗拉基米尔紧绷的腰把自己所有的精华全都倾注进了收缩的生殖腔，潮涌一样的大量白浊瞬间填满了生殖腔，又逆折而回，填满了甬道，接着从入口倒泻而出，淌得两人满大腿都是。

德米特里长叹一声，收获了世界上最大的满足。而交配的过程对于弗拉基米尔还远未结束，在结消退之前，他都处在艰难的蜕变期。高热、神志不清、胡言乱语，一遍又一遍地哭喊着“季玛”“季玛”。

德米特里束手无策，他只能一遍遍回应“我在”，却不能帮助弗拉基米尔分毫。他唯一能做的不过是用自己疏于锻炼的腹肌拉起自己的上半身，扶着他的Omega上司的后颈，摩挲那里因为被自己标记而平缓下去的腺体，优柔地啄吻着他的唇瓣。直到他眼见着弗拉基米尔眼里的雾气逐渐消散，被前所未有的清澈所取代，那里面显然少了几分狠戾和不安全感。

德米特里看进弗拉基米尔眼里，注意力过于集中以至于他根本没有关心另一个问题——他仍然硬邦邦的性器仍然赖在弗拉基米尔身体的深处，恋恋不舍地磨蹭着生殖腔口。弗拉基米尔有点陶醉地把手撑在德米特里的胸口，脸上的绯红完全没有褪去的意思。

“季玛。”

德米特里被弗拉基米尔用软糯沙哑的声音一呼唤忽然被拽出了幻想乡，赶紧挪了挪身体，想要退出来，却搅动出了巨大的水声。德米特里滚烫的身躯上此时开始有一层冷汗了，生怕弗拉基米尔怪罪些什么。比如，趁人之危。

“别动。”弗拉基米尔的手掌抚过德米特里的脸颊，俯下身附在下属的耳边轻声道：

“继续干我。”

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对于昨天在老福特上发生的事，我表态站在Факт这一边。  
> 处理问题，不是抱团吵架。以德报怨，何以报德？别人以直报怨，多多少少来回要心平气讲话。我一看底下几百条评论阴阳怪气。  
> 救救圈子。
> 
> 当你认真写出来的东西放在这里，边上的朋友却在为过分OOC辩护的时候真的很难有再写什么的动力。
> 
> 本文完结，暂时封笔。


End file.
